Things Change
by kaykayx17
Summary: What if on Bellas first day in Biology, Edward lost control? How would things be different? How would things change?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I entered the classroom and immediately felt his presence in the room. No, at first I didn't see him. I just felt his cold eyes glaring into my body. I shuddered as I felt it and turned my head to the classroom and saw him.

I was right. There was Edward Cullen, staring me down as if I was the devil itself in the flesh. Did I do something wrong to make him look at me that way?

I smiled politely at Angela as she walked over to take her seat. That's when I noticed that there was only one seat available in the classroom. Right next to _him._

I gave my slip to Mr. Banner and took the last seat in the classroom. When I sat down he seemed to cringe away from me, inching as far away as possible. He was all the way at the other side of the table, sitting as far away on his chair, that I thought he would slip off at any second. But he didn't.

I looked down and brushed my hair to the side, creating a curtain between us. _Did I smell ba_d_?_ I casually turned my head and took a whiff of my hair. Strawberries, just like my favorite shampoo that I always use. So what was the problem?

Mr. Banner started his lesson and I peeked up every once in awhile, writing down casual notes to keep myself busy. Every once and awhile I would peek over at Edward wondering when he would give it up. I could feel his stares boring into me like daggers.

When I peeked at him I saw him staring at me. His black, cold eyes, showing no emotion what so ever. His right hand clutched the side of the desk so hard that his knuckles were turning whiter than his actual skin. If that was possible. His other hand was clutched on his knee, his knuckles showing the same as his right hand.

I peeked up at his eyes and wish I hadn't. He eyebrows were furrowed as if he was frustrated with me. _What the hell had I done to him? _I continued to look into his eyes, not being able to pull myself away when I saw something flicker across his face. _Reason? An answer? What was he thinking? _

I pulled my eyes away from his and locked them on my notebook in front of me. I quietly doodled along the edges, trying to keep myself busy. Trying to keep my mind off the man that sat less then 2 feet next to me. _Did anyone else notice how he was looking at me?_

I kept glancing through my hair a few times. Not at his eyes though, no. At his body. It was stiff, rigid. Unmoving. _Was he even breathing? _I wouldn't have time to find out.

The bell rang and I immediately stood up and gathered my book, shoving them in my bag. I could feel his eyes watch me as I got up and walk towards the door. _One more period, Bella, One more period. _I chanted to myself. Hoping I could get cheered by the idea. It seemed to work until I felt a presence behind me. The same presence that I felt when I entered the classroom.

"Bella?" His voice rang in a soothing tone. But there was an edge to it. A sort of growl, sneer to it. It wasn't entirely friendly, as he might have hoped for.

Reluctantly, I turned. His eyes were just as cold and black as before, but there was something different. His face seemed to be a bit smoother than before, as if he was trying to look presentable. But there was something else.

As I looked down his face I noticed what it was. The corner of his lips were brought up, in a different kind of smile. A cold smile. A predators smile.

I stepped back. His eyes flickered down to my feet, noticing every little movement I made. I wave of emotion blew through me.

_Fear._

**EPOV.**

I smelled her before I saw her. And I knew that she would be coming in here. I could hear Angela's thoughts rambling on about Biology and Mr. Banner and useless things that weren't important at the moment. Nothing was important right now. Except that I had to get the hell out of here.

She walked into the room and stiffened. She knew I was in here. She knew that I was watching her. She knew.

I saw as she turned to look at me and confusion flushed her face. I knew she was afraid. I mean, who wouldn't be? I was her worst enemy. I was the predator here, and she was the prey.

It was crazy how much her blood appealed to me. It was indescribable. Unlike anything I have every smelled. Imagine how it would _taste._

_Stop it Edward. _I continued to tell myself. I can't do this. I can't lose control. For Carlisle, for Carlisle.

She sat next to me and her hair slid along her shoulder, a dark curtain separating us. As soon as her hair brushed her clothes, it blew by me. _Strawberries._

Why would this be happening to me? I hadn't made a mistake in over 50 years since I was reborn. And here she was, My own personal hell sitting less than 2 feet away from me. I obviously made a mistake somewhere. Because this, this was horrible.

I could see her eyes flickering over my hands. My clenched fists. _This is what you're doing to me, Bella. Do you understand?_

My eyes bore into her head, hoping that she'd get the message and get the hell out of here. She need to run. Even though if she did, I could still catch her. She wouldn't be able to run from me. Nobody in here could.

Maybe that's what I could do. I could take her away. I could _taste _her. But what about the witness'? Perhaps I could kill them as well. All within a minute they could all be dead and then I could savor the taste of beautiful _Bella._

Or, maybe I could distract her away. Ask to help her to her next class. Ask her to join me for a cup of coffee. But what if she didn't come? No, She would come. Nobody would be able to resist me.

Her eyes flickered to mine and I stared into him. Her beautiful, big, brown, innocent eyes, stared in to mine. What did she see? A monster? I hormonal teenage? Her death?

She looked away. She should be afraid. It was understandable. I was afraid of her that's for sure. How could one little human have such power over me. Make me lose this much control? Now that, wasn't understandable.

I watched as she doodled, and took small peeks over at my body. Probably curious as to my statue-like form. I mean who wouldn't. I wasn't exactly acting human at the moment. Anyone observant would notice that.

I flickered through everyone's thoughts and nobody noticed my stance, except Bella. Poor, poor Bella. I need her. It was hard to deny it now.

The bell rang and I watched as she got up and gather her books, noticing me while she did. She walked towards the door. And I couldn't withstand it anymore. _I'm sorry, Carlisle. _

I picked up my stuff and faster than usual caught up with her. She froze. She knew I was here, She felt it. I knew she did.

"Bella?" I spoke, trying to keep my voice under control, thought I lost it on the edges. She probably could hear it too. In an attempt I brought the corners of my lips up into a smile. It wasn't good enough, I could see it in her eyes as she turned around and looked over my face. Oh, She noticed.

I saw the flash in her eyes and the fear burning behind them. She wanted to run, but she wouldn't, no, she couldn't. Not from me.

"Could you come with me for a second?" I asked politely, my eyes staring into hers, persuading her.

I could see her thoughts wander inside her head, as her choices piled up. Should she come ? OR should she walk away? Oh, she won't. I know she won't.

She would come.

**A/N. Alright, here's my new story. The first chapter is kind of..eh...because it's pretty much my own rewritten part of the actual story. the next chapter things will start getting better. so review! : i want to see if this has potential or not. thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**BPOV.**

I glanced up at him and swallowed my fear. I mustered up a shaky smile and nodded slowly. "Sure.." I trailed off and moved back a step to let him lead the way. He grinned. A dark grin. I cringed back.

He noticed.

We walked in silence and I looked around us as we left the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, his gaze flickered to mine and I winced.

His eyes were coal black. Was that even possible? No, It wasn't. I was smart enough to know that. What the hell is going on?

"You'll see." He seemed to throw the words out at me. As if he was getting rid of them. As if It literally hurt him to speak. I wanted to run. But, something told me he'd catch me before I got 3 feet away.

What the hell did I get myself in to?

He stopped. I stopped as well. I glanced at him warily. His eyes were closed and he was taking a deep breath. A deep, slow, breath. I swear time was slowing down. I got see his nostrils flaring and his eyes flickering under the lids. I could see his throat throbbing and his lips quivering. His fists clenching, his nails digging in his palm. Then it all stopped.

He opened his eyes.

Oh, fuck.

His eyes were blacker than before, if that was even possible. They were glaring at me. Brought into tiny slants that seemed to bore into me. See my soul. See every part of my existence. His mouth was opened into a deranged grin. His sharp razor teeth sticking out and seeming to shine. Mocking me. Fangs?

What the fuck is he?

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella." The voice sneered. It dripped with hate. Venom. Evil.

I took a step back. I was shaking by now. Please don't' let my knees buckle under me. Maybe I can run.

I glanced to the side and back to him. Oh, he noticed. What the hell didn't he notice?

His grin widened and he clicked his tongue slowly. "There's no use in running, Bella. You're smart enough to know that, aren't you?" Was he really expecting an answer?

He moved in. Nope, rhetorical question.

I stepped back when he stepped towards me. "S-Stay Away." I stuttered. How helpful.

His tongue slid around his teeth slowly. I watched it as it moved. "I don't think I can do that anymore, Bella. We're way passed that point. Sorry." Sorry? SORRY?

I shook my head slowly and turned on my heel and sprinted as fast I could.

I made it two feet. Damn.

Two strong cold arms wrapped around my waist, knocking the breath out of me. I couldn't even scream now. He carried me into the woods. No, let me rephrase that. He ran into the fucking woods. He ran faster than humanly possible.

What. The. Fuck.

He dropped me on the ground, landing with a thud. He stood over me with a grin and crouched beside me.

He reached a hand out towards me and ran a finger along my neck, the shock of the coldness sent a shiver down my spine.

"Something the matter?" He asked sincerely. He was a monster.

I gulped and he stared at my throat. "Ah, I believe you're teasing me now."

I shook my head. "Bella, Bella, Bella." He looked around him and shook his head fast. "It seems we're running low on time, I guess I should hurry this along now shouldn't I?" I shook my head again.

He smiled and leaned towards me.

Everything went black after that.

**EPOV.**

She agreed. I knew she would.

I took her out towards the woods, without her questioning it until halfway there. She would've went along with whatever I said. I could've told her I was going to kill her and she wouldn't run. I seemed to have that effect among humans. I wonder why that is.

I stopped near the woods as her fear grew. Her adrenaline pumped. Her blood called for me. It nearly fucking screamed for me. Begging me to taste its sweet forbidden fruit.

I took in a breath. Oh, that ended it all. All my senses narrowed around me. They all narrowed in on that one point. That one vein. In that one spot. On her delicious, mouth-watering throat.

I could chuckle. I wanted to. But I suppose that would confuse her. We don't want that now do we?

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I think her fear just went off the charts. I grinned wider than ever before. She focused in on my mouth. There's no stopping now. I'd have to kill you anyways, Bella.

I could laugh again.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella." She took a step back. That's no good. I stepped towards her.

She glanced around her. Wanting to run ,eh? No, no, no. That's no good either. Please spare me the short walk and just fall into my arms.

"There's no use in running, Bella. You're smart enough to know that, aren't you?" What was the point of acting like a gentleman now? She surely knew what she had gotten herself into by this point.

"S-Stay Away." Her voice shook with fear. I couldn't help but smile at that. She was scared of me? How cute. Her blood pumped.

I slowly slid my tongue over my teeth slowly. She watched. What a nice sight that must be.

"I don't think I can do that anymore, Bella. We're way passed that point. Sorry." I was nice enough to say sorry. Sorry for meeting you. Sorry that you moved here. Sorry that we had class together. Sorry that I'm a vampire. Sorry that your blood sings to me like no other. Sorry that I'm going to kill you slowly and drink all the blood out of your small but glorious body.

She ran. I chuckled quietly and walked after her, picking her up and taking her to the woods. I seemed to have used too much strength for she was gasping and couldn't breath. Poor thing. I snickered to myself and dropped her in the woods. Surrounded by green. I hope that's her favorite color, it's the last thing she'll be seeing.

I crouched beside her and ran my finger along her slender neck. It was so precious. So white. Who would think that underneath would be a delicious red dessert for one.

She shivered. I smiled. "Something wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

She swallowed whatever was left in her mouth. I watched her throat move and the blood move. Oh my was that a thing to feel. The blood running in her veins. "Ah, I believe you're teasing me now." She shook her head and I shook my head slowly. "Bella, Bella, Bella." I smiled at the thought of her blood running along my tongue, down my throat. The warm, salty blood I craved for.

"_EDWARD!" _Alice screamed in my head. Shit, Alice. I should've thought about her play in this. Of course she would see what I was planning to do.

"_Edward! Don't do it!" _Emmett? Was the entire family coming after me?

"_Edward, please.." _Oh, fuck. Carlisle.

I better make this quick.

I shook my head of the voices and rested my attention back on the girl.

"It seems we're running low on time, I guess I should hurry this along now shouldn't I?" She shook her head and I couldn't help but chuckle again.

I smiled and leaned towards her.

She passed out. Oh, poor thing. I leaned my lips to her neck and pressed my lips against the skin softly, my tongue licking it slowly. I inhaled deeply.

Ah…

I brought my lips up and over my teeth. I grazed the razors along her skin before sinking them inside the plump vein that awaited my arrival.

Now this, this was sweet bliss.

I sucked in the blood and swallowed it. The blood coated my tongue nicely giving me the rich flavor I've been waiting for.

She definitely tasted better than she smelled. It was better than all the tastes in the world. Screw human food. They should definitely switch to this.

Breakfast, Bella. Lunch, Bella. Dinner, Bella. Snack? Oh fuck snack. Bella is enough for anything. She was the most luscious thing I have ever sunk my teeth in. My venom course along her blood, coating it with evil. Sorry, my sweet, sweet, Bella…

Six hands suddenly clawed at my back and pulled me out of the girls neck and flung me into a tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as I quickly stood up to see three members of my family standing in front of me. Ready to attack me if needed. I licked around my mouth to catch any leftover blood, and found some. Oh, my god. Or lack there of.

The need still pulsed through me and I ran around them to get to Bella.

They stopped me.

"This is wrong, Edward!" Oh, shut up Emmett. You've had your killings too.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked. Ouch, my ears.

"Get him out of here." Carlisle stated calmly.

Emmett threw me over his shoulder, while Alice held tightly on whatever she could.

I yelled and screamed and kicked and punched the entire run. It seemed like hours, which was a lot for vampires considering we thought in matters of milliseconds. They finally dropped me.

I looked around and saw I was enclosed in a small room. Emmett and Alice stood tall over me.

"Where the fuck did you take me?" I sneered.

"Alaska. You need to be away for awhile." Alice spoke.

Emmett was cursing me loudly in his head. I blocked out both their thoughts into soft murmurs in the back of my head.

I brought my head into my heads and groaned. "Shiiiiiiitt." I screeched out loudly.

Alice was immediately by my side, her small arm around my shoulder, rubbing my shoulder soothingly. "We all have slipped before."

"So have I!" I roared. "I had my time as a newborn! You don't understand. You didn't smell her _blood_."

"Ha! So have I. And I understand. What I would've have given to you." Emmett chuckled loudly and something surged through me. Jealously?

"When can I go back?" I spoke silently.

"Whenever you can control yourself." Alice stated simply.

"Well she's dead now anyways, there's nothing that's keeping me away. No blood that sings to me. Nothing."

Alice's face flickered a bit and I brought her thoughts back to hear what she wanted to say.

"_x + x__1__ + x__2__ + ... + x__n-1__ sx + x__1__ m__1__x + x__2__ m__2__x + x__n-1__ m__n-1"_

What the fuck?

I looked at her and gave her a confused look then just looked away. Whatever. I ran out of there and went back home. Not bothering if they were telling me not to. I just wanted to go back and help cover up the evidence of Bella death.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

I walked into the door and Esme was there, sobbing. If she could cry, She would be bawling.

"Oh, Edward!" She cried and threw her arms around me. "I was so worried."

I hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have lost control."

She stopped me with two of her fingers. "Nobody blames you, Edward."

I looked down at my shoes uncomfortably.

"How long was I gone really?"

"About half a day. A little more. But who's counting?" I gave her a little smile.

Then I heard someone scream.

My forehead creased and I faintly saw Esme cringe out of the corner of my eye as I looked up the stairs. I scanned the thoughts of everyone in the house, but none of them were the ones who screamed.

I couldn't find the thoughts of who screamed. What?

I ran up the steps and searched every room until I opened Carlisle's office.

It had been changed into a medical room. There was a bed an, IV and medicine and everything. Everything that was there before was pushed to the other side of the room.

But I wasn't exactly paying attention to the room, My eyes laid onto a girl. A very pale girl that lied on the bed before me. Needles sticking her every which way.

I gasped and caught a faint smell of blood that was quickly going away from her.

Bella laid there, withering and pain. Looking as pale as ever. But moving as lively as ever.

Oh, Shit.

**: I like this chapter. It was awesome to write, haha. I'm on a writing spree and have pretty much updated all my stories with 3 days. I know I only have 3 stories, but still. They're all really good chapters. SO you should check out my other stories. They're longer too..soo. Yeah.**

**Tell me what you think! Review, Review, Review.**

**Oh, and sorry for all the language. I usually don't use that much. But the moment seemed right for it. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella laid there, withering and pain. Looking as pale as ever. But moving as lively as ever._

_Oh, Shit._

**Chapter Three**

**Edwards POV**

"What the _hell _is this?" I growled as I took two steps away from the horrendous smell the morphine was giving Bella.

Emmett was behind me, his arms crossed as he leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe. "Well you see, when a certain _vampire _spreads venom into a certain _human _girl, changes start to happen. Changes such as excruciating burning pain, aching body parts…"

"Emmett. Shut. Up." I spat as quickly as I could to stop him.

"Hey-"

"Why didn't you guys _kill_ her?!" I growled loudly, sending the floors and walls vibrating slightly.

I saw Carlisle's white coated figure pass by me then. "You know that's not how I live by, Edward." He spoke calmly as he stood by Bella side, feeling her pulse, writing down notes.

"Didn't you think this time was just a bit different?" I was having a hard time keeping my temper by now.

"No. She was close to death. Against her will. She had a second choice. I gave it to her." He never once glanced up at me.

"So I _fucked_ up! I don't see you saving every humans life that Emmett or Rosalie, or anyone in this family _fucked_ up with."

"I wasn't there to help. Your family helped you today. I happened to be called. I just happened to save her. Discussion is over, Edward, What's done is done." He glanced quickly up at me giving me a stern gaze.

"How do you even know she would want this?" I asked quietly, my gaze fixated on Bella.

"He didn't, but I did." Alice spoke as she appeared next to me, her gaze also on Bella.

I glanced at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw it." She smiled and looked up at me. "I saw it all. Whether you took her out to the woods today or not, She would've became one of us. You were going to get close to her. She was going to find out about us. You two were going to be in relationship. I saw you taking her to the dance, going to graduation together, marriage.."

I closed my eyes. We were going to have a relationship? How stupid was this human girl?

Just then, Images flooded my head. Bella and I walking together in the halls. Smiling. Laughing. Acting like a couple. Holding hands, Hugging. All this wasn't possible for me. I watched the images and saw a certain gleam in my eyes in all of them. I almost laughed. Had I grown to _love_ her?

"_Hmmph, So he has a thing for brunettes, maybe that's why he didn't choose me.." _Rosalies thoughts rang in my ear and I quickly shook my head, ignoring them as I glanced by head in my hands.

The images still lingered and I watched them all fly by. I kept hearing Alice's voice over and over again. Bella would want this. She wanted this. How could she want to be a monster?

I growled under my breath.

I was starting to hate Isabella Swan.

How could she stand to be next to me? How could she want a _relationship_ with a monster? Had she grown to _love_ me too? Why did she put herself in danger? Why did she want to be a monster? Was she _fucking_ stupid altogether?

"Edward." Carlisle's voice rang out. I opened my eyes and glanced at him. "What is she thinking?"

My eyes widened as I remember the reason I was so fascinated with the girl. My eyes flickered to her face and my forehead creased as I tried to read her. Nothing. Static.

"I can't." I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't _fucking_ read her Carlisle! I can't hear what she is thinking! There's nothing there! " I was yelling by now.

"Maybe she's an airhead."

I growled. "Shut up Rosalie."

Carlisle's looked dumbfounded as he studied the girl. "Impossible." He whispered.

"Oh, it's possible."

"Alice? You could see her future right? And Jasper you can feel her emotions right?"

Alice nodded and I heard a little yes come from Jasper from downstairs. He couldn't stand the smell either. I envied him.

"This is amazing, I'm going to have to run tests." And with that he was out the door and into his study.

I shook my head a let out a little chuckle. This was…funny. Funny. I mess up. And it ends up being a girl whom I can't read and whom I was to have a relationship with. Excellent.

"Edward?" I felt Alice's' small fingers placed on my shoulder. "You okay?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "Can I just be alone?"

I opened my eyes and everyone was gone.

I took an unneeded breath and walked to the end of the bed. I could hear her faintly whimper as I gripped the end bars of the bed. I clenched my first and heard a crack as several cracks ran down the metal poles. I would have to buy Carlisle a new bed.

"You're still stupid, you know." I whispered to Bella, very aware she wasn't going to talk back. "You shouldn't have come with me into the forest. You should've known I was a threat just like everyone else in the school knows not to approach us. What is _wrong_ with you?" I sneered.

I sighed again, the smell burning my nose, but I shook it away as I walked to the side of the bed.

I placed the back of my head on her forehead. It was like touching a fire. But, she relaxed underneath my touch. It probably felt amazing to her.

"Isabella Swan, huh?" A little smile was on the end of my lips. "Who would've thought."

* * *

Yeah, It's short. I'm sorry.

But I thought this all up last night while I was laying in bed. So I figured I would write it down and upload it for you guys.

Enjoy!


End file.
